


Putain d'activiste !

by AndersAndrew



Series: Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angry Words, Bromance, Foe Yay, Rival Relationship, Scandal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Google se met dans une rage pas possible en apprenant qu'un concurrent a critiqué son entreprise dans les médias. Mais n'est-il pas juste un peu trop susceptible ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putain d'activiste !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishime/gifts).



Le salon de Google était décoré d'objets hétéroclites, souvenirs des nombreux voyages de leur propriétaire. De l'oeuf de Fabergé à la petite statue de la liberté, en passant par la bouteille d'eau bénite en forme de Vierge Marie et la menorah en or massif de Jérusalem. Toutes ces reliques, chères ou sans valeur, trônaient sur les meubles en bois comme des champignons ayant proliféré au fil du temps.  
Dans un fauteuil crapaud de style Louis-Philippe en velours gris orné de liserés argentés, Google lisait Le Monde, jambes croisées. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus ses doigts se crispaient sur le papier.  
Soudain, il déchira en deux, dans un craquement sec, le journal déplié devant ses yeux, en poussant un hurlement de sauvage tel qu'il n'en avait certainement jamais entendu, même dans les tribus les plus retirées d'Afrique, même dans les peuplades les plus primitives d'Amazonie.  
Un cri de rage, à l'état pur.

 

Le petit Robert vivait dans un bel appartement du centre-ville. Les lieux étaient très anciens, et l'immeuble penchait très légèrement, du fait de ses fondations construites dans du sable. Mais c'est ce qui faisait aussi son charme.  
Aujourd'hui, le petit Robert si sérieux faisait un brin de ménage ; il aimait s'en occuper lui-même, bien qu'il ait les moyens de se payer une bonne. C'était une personne qui n'aimait pas gâcher l'argent, sans pour autant être pingre. Il se trouvait toujours un peu de temps pour l'entretien de sa maison. Il arrosait lui-même ses plantes, lavait son linge, et repassait ses chemises. Bref, sa mère l'avait bien éduqué.  
Et pourtant, il était célibataire...sans doute parce que l'un de ses amis, son meilleur ami, prenait une place quelque peu surdimensionné dans son existence. Sa mère n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'à son âge, rester collé à un copain d'école n'était pas très mature ; d'un autre côté, il avait beaucoup à apprendre auprès de Google.  
Il ne se sentait pas en concurrence avec lui, au contraire. Et ce bien qu'il soit un célibataire peu recherché, tandis que toutes les femmes tournent autour de Google – y compris Larousse, qui malgré son désintérêt flagrant pour le petit Robert, restait pour lui une personne spéciale qui l'avait encouragé quand il avait lancé ses premiers dictionnaires...  
Lorsque le téléphone sonna, il sursauta en poussant un petit cri aigu. Vite remis de son émotion, il décrocha :  
\- Allô ?  
\- L'enfoiré-lenfoirélenfoirélenfoirélenfoiréééééé !  
\- Pardon ?  
Google prit une grande inspiration, afin de reprendre son calme. Néanmoins, sa voix vibrait de colère.  
\- Tu as lu le journal Le Monde d'aujourd'hui ?  
Le Petit Robert jeta un coup d’œil un peu coupable à la pile de journaux s'entassant sur son petit guéridon de style Empire. Il aurait dû faire sa lecture quotidienne, c'était une partie de son travail après tout...mais il avait préféré profiter du beau temps pour s'occuper de son intérieur.  
\- DuckDuckGo, en première page !, rugit Google. Et à l'intérieur, une longue interview, attends attends !  
Il y eut un froissement de papier.  
\- « Notre service n'est pas une machine de guerre. Nous représentons simplement une alternative à ceux qui ne sont pas satisfaits de l'offre actuellement disponible sur le réseau. Nous proposons un mode de recherche éthique et viable, qui préserve l'identité, et donc l'anonymat de nos utilisateurs. »  
\- Oui ?, lâcha le Petit Robert. Je ne vois pas ce que...  
\- Mais c'est évident !, s'exclama Google. Sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher, il ne cesse de me critiquer !  
\- Hmm, je crois que tu te fais des idées là...  
\- Dans quel monde tu vis ? Je ne me fais pas des idées, attends... « Nous considérons comme important la liberté de circuler sur la toile sans être suivi. Notre politique est de rendre accessible au grand public toutes les informations, sans les orienter, de façon à ce que l'utilisateur ai la possibilité de faire des choix, sans restriction, sur tout le web. »  
\- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que...  
\- Mais enfiiiiin, P'tit Rob !, lança Google dans le téléphone avec un lourd accent new-yorkais en signe d'exaspération. Il critique mon éthique, il dit qu'il y a des gens qui ne sont pas satisfaits, puis il raconte que chez nous, on oriente les infos, qu'on restreint l'internet. C'est limite s'il ne nous traite pas de censeurs sans scrupules qui torturent des bébés chats pendant leur temps libre !  
\- A mon avis, tu surinterprètes un peu l'article, marmonna le Petit Robert en tapotant nerveusement des doigts sur le cadran du téléphone ; il s'agissait d'un vieux téléphone à cadran rotatif gris, tout à fait dans le ton de la déco rétro.  
\- T'es de son côté !?, s'indigna Google, à la limite de l'hystérie.  
\- Pas du tout.  
\- Mais il va voir, gronda Google. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Nous allons contre-attaquer ! Je vais contacter les services de presse, organiser des conférences de presse ! Je refuse de me laisser insulter de la sorte !  
Il raccrocha avant que le Petit Robert ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit. Ce dernier fixa son combiné de téléphone comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent à sonnette, et le reposa prudemment sur son socle. Du regard, il parcouru la pièce d'un air las. Puis s'emparant de son manteau sur une patère, il prit ses clefs et sorti.  
Il allait devoir calmer la paranoïa de son ami s'il ne voulait pas que celui-ci déclenche une guerre.

 

Derrière son modeste bureau en bois de chêne, DuckDuckGo reposa le journal avec un sourire satisfait. Son regard se porta sur son écran d'ordinateur ; sur twitter, on annonçait déjà la prochaine conférence de presse que Google avait organisé en urgence.  
Duck était impatient de voir Google s'enfoncer dans ses propres justifications, pour finalement sombrer auprès de ce qui importait le plus : le public.

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers "Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus" est mon invention, bien que se basant sur des noms de sociétés déjà existantes.  
> Je ne touche pas d'argent pour faire la promotion de ces sociétés XD  
> Et cet univers étant ma "création", j'aimerais être prévenue si des fanworks sont faits dessus ^^  
> Merci, et bonne lecture.


End file.
